


Tumblr Commission

by geekeatingpies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Roxy is still female tho, male!Jade Harley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekeatingpies/pseuds/geekeatingpies





	Tumblr Commission

She's never done this before. Roxy realizes this as Jude sloppily kisses up her neck, running his hands along the side of her body before reaching up and placing one over her mouth. She didn't realize why he did until she heard her own moans, they sounded loud even after he muffled them. She didn't realize this is what he meant when he said to meet him in the stairwell, frankly, it seems like he didn't either. Neither are complaining though, far from it actually.

Jude, surprisingly, also had never done this, but a small voice in the back of his head seemed to keep yelling to go further and keep touching her. They stayed in that position for a while, him behind her with his hand starting to rake up her skirt and his other hand tightly covering her mouth. Every once and a while he would hesitate before doing anything else, but her ragged breathes coming from behind his hand made him keep pushing farther. Apprentally, he pushed a little too far and it ended with her pressed flush against the stairwell wall and his hand toying with the waist band on her tights.

She didn't realize how much she was squirming under his touch until his hand snaked into her tights, then her underwear and she went completely still. She pressed against the wall more as she bucked her hips into the hand that was now ghosting over her woman hood and making her start to squirm in eagerness again. Much to her pleasure, he finally slipped a finger in her. Then another one. She whimpered softly, his fingers barely moving inside her before they started progressively going faster.

This went on for a few more minutes until she clenched around him, covering his fingers and hand in her juices. Her breath was short and uneven as he moved his hand from her mouth and brought it under her skirt. He stayed still for a while longer before he started pulling her tights down, hiking her skirt up to her hips as he did. She only sighed in response, his hands lightly caressing themselves over her rump. 

She heard his belt being taken off and the rustling of his pants before she felt something stiff against her rump. She only groaned in response to him moving his member against her woman hood, getting it slick with juices before he moved up to her other hole. She gasped as he pushed his member against her arsehole, whining at him, "Jude, you know we can't just use that as lube." It took him awhile to respond, and when he did he started pushing against her  
hole more, "It will have to do for now."

She felt impossibly tight around him as he started finally pushing inside her, holding his hand over her mouth again to muffle her. She screamed out as he pushed farther, in both pleasure and pain before he started to thrust into her. She let out more muffled screams and felt herself being pushed against the wall with every thrust, his member moving deeper as well. He started getting increasingly rougher as he placed his other hand against her vagina, sticking two fingers inside her as he rubbed his thumb over her clit in circler movements.

He kept repeating his motions until he felt her clenching around him again, her muffled moans and screams getting louder as he felt her getting closer to her second orgasm. He kept pushing and thrusting inside her, leaning his head down and nibbling on her neck. It only took a few more minutes until he felt her hips twitch forward against his hand and heard her let out another loud moan of pleasure. He slowed down, still pushing inside her after she came, himself soon coming after her with a loud groan.

They stayed like that for awhile longer before he slowly pulled out, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone as he let go of her mouth. He pulled his pants and underwear up, helping her fix her tights skirt before gingerly kissing her check and heading back to class.


End file.
